<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by dal_and_sen_of_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652157">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_and_sen_of_s/pseuds/dal_and_sen_of_s'>dal_and_sen_of_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_and_sen_of_s/pseuds/dal_and_sen_of_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the works of Dal S'ta: bard, dancer, husband</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home is the bed where your Beloved rests with you at the end of the day. It is the pleasure of each other's company over the course of a day's chocobo ride through lands both foreign and familiar.</p>
<p>Home is a warm house where Mothers tends to the business of leading the tribe through another year. Where Fathers visit periodically to see the children, taking the Sons out into the world to aid in the discovery of who we are, and what we will become.</p>
<p>Home is where we bond with Sisters, Brothers, Mothers, Fathers. Where the simple acts of living are learned. Where we return to heal, to celebrate, to mourn, to love.</p>
<p>- Dal S'ta: <i>Memorii<i></i></i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>